Growing up Lonely
by Black Butterfly13
Summary: Fanfic about Naruto growing up and the people who notive him. Showed from different P.O.V. When Naruto was little. Teen for saftey. Minor cussing. Little violence.
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness Chapters: The beginning (#1)

Chapter 1- Iruka

"No! No! My parents are still back there! Put me down! I'm going to go back!" A young boy cried to the two ninja's taking him out of the battle area at top speed. "No!" He screamed again to no avail.

The nine-tailed could be seen at a glance raging and destroying everything in it's path. Its chakra, glowing orange-red, cast an eerie glow. Even at a small glance you could tell that he wasn't just a demon. With nine-tails, the kyuubi was king.

"No!" Screamed kid Iruka again. His mother and father were still fighting! He had to help! What if they were killed?!

Suddenly a cloud of swirling smoke appeared . A summon. Of a frog?! A lone figure stood on the frogs back. With the billowing cape, it could only be the Fourth Hokage. But what could he do? Save Iruka's parents? A white light flashed. And thus ended Iruka's last memory before he passed out.

Iruka woke up with ice on his forehead and an elderly lady bustling about in a dimly lit room. Iruka immediately sat up. Where were his parents? The elderly lady turned around. Her face was a smile but sadness was visible in her murky eyes. She had been crying.

"Where are my parents? Where's the demon? What happened to the fourth?" he demanded without hesitation, ignoring his throbbing head and aching bones.

The lady kept the smile but sadness seemed to take over.

"Not now, Iruka-san. Get some rest."

" Where are my parents, Sachie???" He screamed, louder, and his face red with anger.

Sachie's smile disappeared. "Dead." she whispered with saddened eyes.

"How?? Why?? What about the fourth? What about the nine-tailed?" His anger swelled and then burst into sadness.

"The fourth died in sealing the kyuubi. He saved countless lives, but your parents weren't with them. Neither was my husband." Sachie immediately started crying silent tears.

Iruka's heart seemed to burst. What? No! It couldn't be true. He laid back down. "What about the new hokage? Who died?" The words barely escaped from his lips. Sadness loomed around him.

Sachie answered in a hoarse whisper. "The Third is coming back. There are counting the bodies. The funerals the day after tomorrow." Looking at the clock she changed her mind. "Tomorrow I mean." She corrected sadly.

A voice came from the hall. Sachie turned to leave. "Iruka, rest. We'll talk later. The orphans are asleep. We mustn't wake them." And thus Sachie left, shutting the door lightly behind her, leaving just a small light.

But Iruka couldn't sleep. Shock has flooded over him leaving him feeling lifeless, empty. Images danced through his head. Gone? Gone forever? Impossible. No! Never. Yet he knew what was true. Realization had hit and passed yet shock stayed. Slowly he become aware of voices out the door. It was Sachie speaking with another ninja in hushed tones. He listened in.

"No! I can't take him. He has the demon inside of him!" Sachie seemed to be uncharacteristically upset. The word demon perked up Iruka's ears.

"Sachie be realistic." a calm voice answered. Probably that damned Kakashi. Not only was he the fourth's favorite but he was a 12 year old jouinin. He had a secret misson tommorow with a new team. Iruka's hear filled with jeolously. "Your one of the best medical ninja's around, you worked with Tsuanade, no doubt and your job is take orphans. And this baby is an orphan. Besides it's the fourth's wishes. His dying wish. You don't want to disapoint the hokage do you?" He kept the same coolness but Iruka detected sadness. Kakashi did love the Fourth like a father he never had.

"He killed my husband! He killed countless shinobi! Poor Iruka is an orphan now! What am I supposed to say! How will he grow up! How?! What about the demon?" she shrieked ending her final question in a hoarse whisper muffled by sobs.

"He will not know about the kyuubi. The third insists. It is a rule. No one can tell. The new generation shall not be told. Word cannot get out. It's a secret. We do not know his parents." The last statement had a pause before it. He was lying. "We don't even know how the fourth got him. He is to attend the academy. The demon will be fine. It's just a baby."

Sachie broke down.. "But what is his name?"

The ninja paused. "Naruto Uzamaki." he replied. Seconds later feet left the building. Sachie slowly opened and walked in. Iruka pretended to be sleeping. Silently she set a little bundle down in a crib. She then walked out of the room.

Iruka eyed the bundle. That was the kyuubi? This was him? He'd save them all the trouble of growing up with that demon. Revenge clouded his heart.

He sat up and slowly got up. Walking across the room to the crib he slowly picked up peice of fire wood as a club. He would save them all.

He got to the crib and looked down at the bundle. The blue blanket was like a hood covering a mess of yellow hair. Two bright blue eyes stared out at him. The log dropped with a thud onto the wooden floor. Something Iruka's farher said right before he left to fight popped into mind.

"Son, i don't want to go.But being a man means to protect loved ones. Being a ninja means protectiong the new generation. The new lives. Our future. And you son have a big future."

And as Iruka looked down to the bundle, he felt, no, knew that Uzamaki Naruto had a big future. And he would be the one to help him grow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Kakashi

Kakashi stepped outside into the cool, silent night. Peaceful, in a reason. He began to slowly walk towards the forest. No need to rush. Why would he hurry in this sadden time of remorse and sorrow? To go help Obito with the bodies? Yeah, sure. Go listen to "I'm going to be the hokage this and I'm going to be the hokage that". Or better yet they could talk about ramen. Joy.

Or he could help Rin. Yeah. She'd go googly eyed and he'd do the work. No. His butt.

As he walked he thought about his lost. He thought about the dumb bridge mission. The war was depressing. Reminded him of...White Fang. They would save everyone. Or as he thought he would . He obeyed the rules. He wouldn't be like his father. No. Besides he was a 12 year old jounin. The mission was supposed to be today. If not for that demon fox. Unbeatable. Just thinking about the demon reminded him of the fourth the light and now this.

Kakashi speeded up. He wouldn't ponder. No he'd take of the buisness.

No one must know about Her. No one can know about Him. Nobody.

The plan's, burned. Letter's, burned. Personal items, buried. Files, trashed. Everything but two were burned, buried, or trashed. One was the letter.

The letter that they wrote before they prepared the seal. The letter explaining all. Explaining his herietage. And the other was just a photo. A single dirty photo. The were Kakashi's to give to him when the time was right. When he was ready to know how he was the fourth's own blood. That was Kakashi's job his ever last mission given by the fourth just mere hours ago. To help Naruto Uzamaki grow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

1Before I start thank u for reviewing...u know who u r. Ur support really keeps me going. Enjoy!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Sandaime

Knock Knock. The sudden sound made the old man lose his train of thought in the room.

"Come in." The man rumbled. He was slightly irritated, this was the only time to his self, but when he saw who entered he quickly forgot those feelings.

"Hello, Sachie-san. How nice to see you." The man said to the frustrated looking woman in front of him.

"Thank you Hokage but..." She seemed to be lost in irritation.

"Is it Naruto?" the 3rd said sympathetically, indicating she should sit down.

"Hai! He is getting on my nerves!" she cried aloud, not holding back. "Now that Iruka-Sensei has begun teaching no one is there to tell Naruto what to do! I am an old woman now hokage I can't babysit delinquents! Isn't he old enough now to live on his own? He is 9 for heaven sakes! Can't you just give him an allowance or something?"

The woman was really frustrated now. If this went on...who knows what she would do. He'd have to agree. Besides, he couldn't go against the village healer. But still he was only 9... He knew he would consent to Sachie's wishes.

"Yes Sachie. It will work out. I'll start on it immediately." he said indicating the ending of this conversation.

Sachie stood up, looking relaxed. "Arigato, hokage. Thank you." She left the room.

The 3rd hokage was lost in thought. This wasn't something he wanted to do. But...

"Gomen, 4th. This is something_ I have to do." _he whisperedSullenly he started writing letters first to the local apartment complex then one to the bank setting up a new account. Lastly he wrote to the boy.

Finally, with the letters sent, he looked out the window. Straight into the walls of Hokage. "Gomen" he repeated. He would break this promise. After all, he was the hokage and he had promised. No matter what, he would be there to help Uzamaki Naruto grow.


	3. Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke's Rival

1Thanks to Kat. Without her there wouldn't be a 3rd/ chapter. Thanx!

Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke was training. He was going to grow up to be better than his brother Itachi! Then he'd get attention. He thought to himself while throwing kunai at a tree. Bam! It hit bulls eye. Sasuke smiled his young eyes twinkling. His father would be proud!

Knowing that his weaponry skills were at their height he decided to work on his knew technique; Great Fireball Technique. This is what his dad had taught him. He was so happy; he had finally been accepted into the clan. He was going to become recognized for who he was. He'dsurpass everyone.

"Katon no Jutsu!" he cried and boom...flame appeared. He had taken less time then Itachi to learn that jutsu. He was becoming a ninja.

Looking at the sky Sasuke realized it was almost time for dinner. He quickly started homeHalf way home he spotted someone. Who?

It was Naruto! The dumb kid from class. He was an orphan. Sasuke kind of felt bad for him. Everyone treated him rotten.It looked like he was training. But Sasuke was sure that Naruto never trained. EVER! So what was this?

Sasuke snuck in closer. He was training. He was trying to make clones at least Sasuke thought. The "supposed" clones looked really crappy. But he had another 5 years before they had to take the gennin test.

Then Naruto looking tired sat down. Sasuke looked surprised when he saw a tear fall down this kids cheek. This guy may look tough but he was lonely. Really lonely..

He needed a friend. But Sasuke couldn't befriend him of all kids! NEVER! But...

Sasuke stepped into the clearing.

"Hey kid." he said. He tried to put on a mean look.

Naruto looked up surprised.

"From now on you're my rival. Were enemies. " He said keeping that look.

With that said Sasuke left. It was really late; very late. He has to get home.

On his way home he smiled. He had done a good deed. Having a rival would make them both try harder he thought. Having a rival would help Naruto Uzamaki grow.

Just an F.Y.I. 4 those who didn't catch on; when Sasuke comes home he finds his family dead so the tables are turned. After I do Sakura and probably Hinata Im going to do Sasuke again after the Uchiha's die.


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura made a prankster

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :)

Sakura gaped at the boy in front of her in total disbelief. Who did he think he was? He was an outcast, a loner and a rival of Sasuke-kun's. So what the heck was he doing making googly eyes at her?!

He couldn't possibly like her! That is so gross! The pink haired girl shivered in disgust.

"Go away!" She shouted, her inner anger (later to become Inner Sakura) rising. He dared to oppose Sasuke-kun and for that he would pay, and pay dearly.

"Sakura-chan...but...academy is starting...can't you sit by me??" The last phrase came out in rush; he was usually so spontaneous and loud.

"Eh???" Sakura practically screamed. "Sit with you loser, yeah right! Naruto you are such a freak!".

The boy's face fell. No one noticed him. "But...but Sakura-chan...I wanted to...".

"No buts! Just go away!" Out of the corner of her emerald eye she saw Sasuke-kun entering the school grounds. She took off running! Ino-pig wouldn't beat her today!

Thus Naruto was left alone. He had to get attention somehow!!! He looked up. Ino was on her way to hound Sasuke. Sasuke was...weird. They were "rivals" but in a way it was kind of fun.

Acting in a split second he stuck out his leg. Ino, too caught up in Sakura beating her to Sasuke, didn't realize she was being tripped till her face was covered in dirt.

"Naruto!!!" She cried in a shrill voice.

And that was how Naruto began his life as a prankster. So in a way, without realizing it, Sakura did Naruto a favor. Leading him to his life a prankster was actually just helping him grow.


	5. Chapter 5: Hinata's Love

1Hinata's Love

The girl looked blankly out the window, lost in thought. She was a mere child, but she had been working to death. She was all trying to make her family proud, but that seemed impossible now.

"Hinata!" a voice boomed , disturbing the girl from her dream. Back to this nightmare the girl thought but she didn't dare say them aloud.

"Hinata!" the boomed again, louder and more threatening.

Hinata hurried to the training room. There stood her father and Neji, a look of total annoyance plastered onto there faces.

For the next hour she trained. Activating the byukagan, gathering chakra in her fist. At least Ninja Academy was something she could look forward. After an hour or so training she was dismissed to go change for school.

School was, interesting. There was Sasuke, the over all silent and dark type but very strong; Sakura, a pink head who was a would-be blonde and head over heal in loving Sasuke; Kiba, a weird dog guy who was loud and obnoxious; Shikamaru, the brains, even if he was her age; Choji, who was well big.

And then there was Naruto. He was the prankster, the jokester and over all not too smart. At least, that's what everyone thought but Hinata. Hinata thought he was amazing!

He had the brains of Shikamaru because his pranks were so complicated, the humor of Kiba, and just a plain spunk that no one else possessed!

Hinata was just running that through her mind when she heard a laugh that could only belong to the one, the only, NARUTO!!!

HInata blushes and felt faint as an orange blur rush past her. She tipped and felt like she was going to faint. Instead, she fell.

"What a klutz I am." she silently cried as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the thump. It never came. Instead warm hands caught her and lifted her up to a standing position.

"Nar...Naruto-kun!" here was her savior, her roll model apologizing to her while she blubbered like an idiot.

Finally she had the courage to into his eyes. Sincere guilt and sorrow looked back out at her. He shook his head and grinned.

" So yeah. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. See you!" he turn and ran.

"What?" hinata asked in a small voice. She hadn't caught what he was saying. She was too busy tring to think of what to say.

The next wewek after school Hinata left. As she passed through the halls, she heard some one crying n the classroom. Activating the byukagan she saw it was...Naruto!?

She suddenly realized he was lonely. Despite his happiness, in truth he was lonely. He need a friend. Memories of him sitting alone on a swing, memories of him being left behind, all flooded her. At least she had family. He had no one.

As Hinata left the school she had a thought. When the time was right, he would be there. She would be there for care. She would help him grow.


	6. Chapter 6: Rivals?

Sorry for everyone who has been waiting!!!! my fault! Enjoy!!

Sasuke sat at the edge of the dock lost in thought. Time had paused for this little boy of only 7 years. He was alone in the world. His brother had killed everyone who had mattered to him. His mom, his father, his aunts and uncles. All the Uchihas were dead. All but him.

Images flashed through his head. The bodies the funeral and...Itachi. The name gave him chills. All the while words repeated over in his head; Itachi's own words: If you wish to kill me, hate me, and detest me, and survive in an unsightly way.

Kill him? Way even live? Why go on? His mind throbbed. Why not just die now?

Footsteps sounded behind him on a dock. He didn't bother to turn.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's pesky voice sounded behind him. Sasuke grunted.

"I'm getting stronger than you!" he taunted. "Pretty soon I'll be able to defeat any one!".

"You are not!" Sasuke snarled riveting around.

"Sure I am! All you do is mope!" Naruto was leaning back on a pole a smug look on his face. "You couldn't defeat anyone! You can barely survive!". Something triggered Sasukes mind.

"Oh yeah? I'll be better than you! I will! Hmph!" Sasuke spun around.

After bout a minute of silence Sasuke turned around. Naruto was till there. Sasuke made a face. Naruto stuk out his tongue. They both smiled.

Naruto walked away. Leaving the dock he called back over his shoulder something that would change Sasukes life; "Just try, rival."

They were still enemies. But through and through their rivalries would help them both grow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end for growing up lonely. Next I am going to do the older versions. When hes like 10-13. It'll be called Surviving School Alone. :)


End file.
